


Deleted Scenes from Marauders 3, X-Men 3 and Excalibur 3 (2019)

by NotQuiteHydePark



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brexit, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Parody, Pirates, Politics, Polyamory Negotiations, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHydePark/pseuds/NotQuiteHydePark
Summary: Rictor smiles for the first time in years.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Julio Richter/Shatterstar, Kitty Pryde/Rachel Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Deleted Scenes from Marauders 3, X-Men 3 and Excalibur 3 (2019)

Shinobi Shaw emerges from chaos. He’s just hatched from his egg. He looks right at the viewer (but really at his dad Sebastian). “How did I get here?” he asks.

Clearly he still doesn’t know what sex is.

*

“Chris and Sheila in the morning on the Australian Broadcasting Company’s Good Morning Adelaide and we’re back on the air live with Gateway and his amazing beard. How are you, Gateway? I see you’re in the comics again.”

“Still a stereotype about magical uncommunicative First Peoples, Chris. Still salty about it.”

“I heard they gave you a bull roarer this time.”

“At least it wasn’t a didgeridoo.”

*

Emma and Jean get that drink, as promised. They’re at an outdoor café-like space in Krakoa: the table’s a mushroom-shaped tree stump but the chairs are plush and lovely, presumably bought and paid for with Hellfire money. Trees with what might be Spanish moss, soft Christmas lights in their low branches, loom above the costumed pair.

“Lovely to have this shade out here,” says Jean. “Whoever’s doing the buildings and grounds on our part of the island really got it right.”

“Always up for more shade,” Emma says. “I wonder if I might borrow your parasol.” She sips her drink. It’s bright blue.

“Borrow my pair of who? Oh. I thought you were talking about people. Absolutely.” Jean hands Emma a comically tiny drink umbrella, which Emma uses to spear the Maraschino cherry in her drink. 

One panel later she spits out, gracefully, the cherry stem, tied in a bow.

“I can do that,” Jean says. Her own drink is clear and sparkles: it’s a classic champagne cocktail, but with a green cherry, the kind you see in fruitcakes, instead of an orange peel. She takes the cherry out with her telekinesis and then ties the stem in a knot while the whole piece of fruit remains in midair.

“Can you do it without telekinesis, though?” asks Emma, smiling a bit.

“Why would I?” answers Jean. “Can you make me do it?”

“I just did.”

Scott shows up, phone in hand. Emma takes out her phone too. Next panel’s an over-the-shoulder: Emma’s looking at something like Google Calendar, where evenings are colored: blue, white, black, red. The white evenings have pictures of Scott’s visor.

Jean, who has moved towards Emma in order to get closer to Scott, can now read over her shoulder. “The visor? Really?” Jean says. “I know this is all about communication and taking turns and being discreet for the sake of the younger mutants, but isn’t using the visor for your evenings with him a bit…. on the nose?”

“We can’t color-code and leave it at that, my dear,” Emma says mildly. “How long did you have him to yourself, and how many colors, in all that time, could he see?”

Scott smiles at Emma while holding, and gently squeezing, Jean’s hand.

*

“We have a bit of a problem,” Emma tells the Quiet Council. Sebastian Shaw, making himself useful for once, passes out photocopies of a short story from 1969. It’s “The Last Flight of Dr. Ain” by James Tiptree, Jr. 

“These jokers call themselves Hordeculture and apparently they’ve read this story and want to turn it into nonfiction.”

Kate, seen on speakerphone, in her Red Queen getup, nods.

*

_Tini, Marcus: the pages with Rictor are great—real callbacks to his earlier mental health issues. Wouldn’t he have some Shatterstar memorabilia around, though? Like, something to remind him of his true love, especially when he feels life’s not worthwhile. can we add those in somewhere at the inks stage, or redraw some props?—Jordan_

_Jordan: the Star action figure and cards from Star are in his go-bag. He’s got them. Also it’s under a table so it doesn’t get smashed by quakes. TY for asking though. –Tini_

_*_

Morgan Le Fay is in her dark castle, instructing Brian Braddock, her new champion. His orange hair and his semi-hypnotized glare stand out against all that blue-black armor. Morgan holds up a smoky magic mirror. There’s somebody else with orange hair in there. It’s Boris Johnson. 

“We must separate Britain from the rest of Earth,” Morgan intones. “Britain must shrink and grow whiter! Expel those who do not resemble us from our Albion!” 

“To Tory fortresses, single-sex education, and money laundering!” Boris says in the mirror. Boris and Megan lift shot glasses. 

A bald man on a horse rides up to the pair of them; we see him from outside the window. He’s holding a lance with a flag. It’s the Russian tricolor. He’s smiling. 

_Tini: possibly too on the nose? –Jordan_

_*_

Rictor shows up on the island with a dufflebag and a copy of N. K. Jemisin’s _The Fifth Season._ Apocalypse nods in approval: he’s read it too. That stuff with the crystals and earth power and immortal mutants really spoke to both of them. 

“The Queen needs her captain,” Pete Wisdom tells a scruffy and unimpressed Rictor, a few pages later. Rictor still looks unimpressed. 

The train from the Cross-Time Caper slams into Pete Wisdom and carries him out of the comics forever. In the train driver’s compartment we see Lockheed. 

Next panel Kate Pryde is scratching him under the chin. “Good job, Lockheed,” she says. “My life is complicated enough without some stalker boyfriend who thinks he’s the next Hunter S. Thompson blowing more smoke in my face. I can’t believe I thought he was hot, back then. I was kind of young but still. Talk about your egregious Gary Stus." 

“Tell me about it,” says Rachel Grey-Summers, wearing her now-famous Stop Hounding Me T-shirt. She’s holding a copy of China Mieville’s _Railsea._

“Train pirates ahoy!” Kate says. 

“Train pirates!” Rachel repeats. 

“We have a stop to make,” Rictor says, clearly anxious, almost sweating through that undershirt. 

“Got it,” says Kate. “I’ve just checked in with our premier Shatterstarologist. We should have your guy on board three hours from now. Just need to get through a dimensional rift and handle a landlord-tenant case in Queens." 

Rictor smiles for the first time in years. 


End file.
